Tears of Autumn Rain
by Eternal Tears Of Sorrow
Summary: Para mayor información lea reescrita interior notas del autor al
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del Autor:**

_Bueno debido a problemas con mi antigua pc, tuve, que reescribir esta historia, debido a los sucesos del manga en la actualidad eh decidido tomar otro rumbo con esta historia situándola en un UA, esta empieza antes del cannon, ya que en la actualidad pude rescatar lo que era la infancia de Naruto que saldría precisamente en los capítulos finales de este fic… ahoran seran una especie primera parte de la historia la cual guiara al lector a los sucesos que desembocan en el argumento final de la historia  
_

_Resumen: El 4º salva a la aldea del ataque del mas poderoso bijou, pero que repercusiones traerá para la aldea de Konoha y el mundo ninja. Decisiones difíciles guiaran a Shinobis a evaluar sus vidas y mas aun podrán evitar la 4º guerra ninja o terminaran todos luchando en un gran conflicto al que no están preparados._

_El fic trabajara con sistema de parejas igual al canon del manga hasta que los personajes esten en tiempo de que sean todos de 15/16 9 novatos y 17/18 equipo Gai. (Solo insinuó de sentimientos), algunas están decididas otras siguen indecisas._


	2. Introducción

**Introducción  
**

La batalla había terminado. El zorro de nueve colas había sido derrotado.

Pero había sido pagado con la sangre de las personas que habían caído ante ese poder aterrador. La persona que había logrado vencer al más fuerte bijuu estaba tendida en el suelo, sintiendo cómo su vida se desvanecía. El 4º Hokage había dado su vida para sellar el Kyuubi en su propio hijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando pensó que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo.

Con su último suspiro, susurró "Sé fuerte... hijo." Sus ojos se cerraron. El Yondaime estaba muerto. En la ciudad detrás de él un niño estaba llorando. El nombre del niño era... Naruto.

El Sandaime Hokage miró como el sello en el vientre del niño comenzó a brillar en un rojo carmesí. Suspiró profundamente. Él sabía lo que significaba. El demonio de nueve colas fue derrotado... pero ¿para qué?

Sus oscuros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el niño empezó a llorar como un loco, pero no era sólo el llanto de un bebé normal. Esto solo significaba de un dolor inimaginable en el niño. Cuando el chakra carmesí empezó a salir y empezó a quemar la piel del recién nacido, el jubilado Hokage observaba que la situación sigue siendo peligrosa para Konoha. El 3º Hokage fue sorprendido por esto para decir lo menos, ¿había algo mal con el sello?

"Rápidamente, den la alarma en el hospital! La vida del niño está en peligro! "

El ANBU se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes del Hokage. Sarutobi Una vez que el ANBU se había ido con el niño llorando, corrió hacia el hospital también.

"Minato, no voy a dejar que tu hijo corra la misma suerte como tú."

_**Unas horas más tarde...**_

El Sandaime estaba sentado en su vieja oficina de nuevo. Había sido reinstalado como Hokage ya que no había un sucesor adecuado para Minato. Se levantó y se fue al hospital. El 3º Hokage quería saber si el estado del niño era estable otra vez, temía por la vida del niño. Entró en la habitación donde estaba Naruto sólo para encontrar el médico a cargo de ver los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el médico dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió, vio al Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, es bueno verle."

"Gracias doctor, así que, ¿cómo está el niño?"

El rostro del médico se convirtió en blanco cuando el Hokage le preguntó por el niño. Poco a poco, dijo:

"Cuando tratamos a el muchacho nos dimos cuenta de una disminución rápida de piel en varias zonas del cuerpo por las quemaduras, algunos de sus músculos están expuestos, sus órganos están bien, pero no sabemos si todos lo están. Además, sufrió las quemaduras más intensas que jamás he visto y no hay respuesta a cicatrización. Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, pero no somos capaces de deshacer el daño que había recibido hasta ese momento. Son daños irreparables, incluso Tsunade-sama no sería capaz de ayudar a este muchacho".

Él Hokage sorprendido miró con tristeza al recién nacido.

"Me temo que el niño a perdido la piel en varias partes del cuerpo por las quemaduras, será capaz de vivir una vida normal. Podría ser capaz de moverse, pero sería un milagro si su cuerpo puede regenerar la piel. Lo siento, Hokage-sama".

Todo un mundo por delante destrozado. Solo pensaba el Tercer Hokage.


	3. Prologo

_**Prologo **_

_**7 años después…**_

_El Sandaime odiaba la sensación de malestar que parece haber tenido permanente en su estómago los últimos años, mientras mira al niño vendado en casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, no, el _soldado _de pie delante de él. La transformación es sorprendente debido a la 4ª guerra shinobi._

_Un ninja en pleno derecho, ya no es un niño. Pero, sin embargo, solo es un niño._

_Él sólo tenía siete años-su octavo cumpleaños seria dentro de un mes._

_Sólo ha pasado un año._

_No parece radicalmente diferente de la última vez que le vio la cara y sus vendas alrededor de sus ojos, cuello y gran parte del cuerpo, pero odiaba cuando respondía con la máscara fría y sin emociones de todo un Chunnin._

_Sin embargo, esta vez, el frío y la impasibilidad parece haber sido refinada y endurecida en algo mucho más frío, más distante. Sus ojos ocultos por las vendas, orden directa del Hokage, por lo menos él sabia que sus ojos estarían a salvo del consejo._

_Sí, esa es la diferencia._

_La frialdad de su actitud, su aparente incapacidad de sentir remordimiento parece haber sido pulido y afilada por depredadores en el campo de batalla, un borde de metal mate elaborada en una hoja de acero brillante que puede cortar cualquier cosa, el mismo consejo decidió que el debería ir a la guerra como un arma sabiendo que los demás niños de su edad eran felices en la aldea o en la academia ninja._

_Un niño, una vez inofensivo solo fue educado con la ira y la soledad, fue pulida como un arma mortal. Sus manos son armas, pero aun peor es el rencor hacia aquellos que truncaron su felicidad. _

_Incluso mientras se encuentra en la atención, sus músculos están ligeramente tensos. El recuerdo de un depredador mortal, enrollado y listo para la primavera._

_Sarutobi puede sentir el enorme potencial que se encuentra dentro de él, que debió haber desarrollado al igual que sus ex-compañeros de academia, pero ahora era como una serpiente al acecho._

_La analogía lo hace sentirse incómodo. De forma espontánea, los pensamientos de otro joven ninja del cual había sido mentor pasan por su mente. Cuando todo respecto a el había sido _tan _incorrecto._

_Es un recuerdo desagradable, y se retira del lugar._

_Se pregunta si la idea del consejo era una broma, mientras mira sus manos y brazos completamente vendados aun con manchas de su propia sangre que corre por sus heridas, el niño acaba de pasar una de sus manos por su cara. Bigotes semejantes a los de un zorro en sus mejillas sumada a la horrible cicatriz que atraviesa gran parte del lado derecho de sus rostro con el kanji de Odio, las comisuras de su boca se torció en lo que parece ser una sonrisa burlona._

_Rindiendo homenaje a la bestia sellada dentro de él la cual lo condeno a heridas eternas pero también le obsequio sus ojos cuando sus propios ojos no funcionaban. La bestia que le ha concedido un conocimiento colosal. La bestia, cuya presencia le había hecho a convertirse en uno de los más jóvenes miembros ninja de Konoha en participar en una guerra, en una época en que sus colegas todavía están buscando a tientas con su kunai en la Academia Ninja._

_Le han informado que el niño fue elegido en uno de los mejores escuadrones de batalla, y se pregunta una vez más, si debería haber forzado más en su educación para buscar otra salida._

_Se pregunta si le hubiera permitido a Danzou, Koharu y Homura justificar sus acciones con una excusa lamentable como transformarlo en un arma con demasiada facilidad pero se alegraba que no cayera en AMBU Ne._

_Se pregunta cómo el estridente chico de pelo rubio y de ojos tristes de lo que parece toda una vida de amarguras, ha logrado su metamorfosis a este soldado irreconocible. _

_Se pregunta si Yondaime Hokage le aprobaría, a la vista de lo que ha permitido a su hijo ser._

_Se pregunta si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes._

_Se pregunta si Naruto alguna vez podrá tener una vida normal._

_**Un año antes…**_

_El mismo tono exacto y la textura de ese pelo rubio, sus ojos vendados para ocultarlos a la gente que lo odia, hasta los rasgos faciales e incluso la expresión._

_En otros tiempos, habrían sonreído al muchacho que se parecía tanto a Minato Namikaze cuando era joven. Un recuerdo de lo que habían perdido._

_Eran los tres bigotes, como cicatrices oscuras, en cada una de sus mejillas que recordaban a los pobladores de la verdad, y fue por ello que no le miraban con ojos llenos de nostalgia, pero si con miradas que están llenas de odio. _

_Las tres marcas de bigote prominente, sus ojos vendados, vendas en la gran parte de su cuerpo, un recordatorio de la verdadera identidad del niño detrás de esa carismática semejanza al Hokage. _

_A los ojos de todos los adultos fueron las marcas, lo que significa la presencia del Kyuubi._

_La maldición del pueblo. _

_El zorro demonio no tenía vergüenza, para llevar tan descaradamente frente a todos el rostro del Yondaime, eran los oscuros pensamientos que iluminaron las mentes de la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha cada vez que tuvieron la desgracia de observar al muchacho rubio. _

_Otros tomaron la postura de que no había el menor parecido entre el amado Yondaime y el zorro monstruo que estaba caminando en su forma humana. Para que admitir que el rubio llevaba el menor parecido con el Hokage muerto habría sido equivalente a un insulto para el hombre que había dado su vida para contener al Kyuubi._

_Sin embargo, muchos de ellos-especialmente la generación mayor que había visto al Yondaime como un niño, no podía dejar de ver al fantasma en el jinchuuriki Kyuubi. _

_Fantasma fue tal vez un eufemismo. El muchacho siempre andaba vendado debido a sus heridas de nacimiento. _

_Y lo odiaban con pasión, era un sacrilegio por tener a su héroe más venerado asociado o incluso comparado con el zorro demonio. _

_Lo podían ver, las risas del Kyuubi dentro de sus cabezas, bailando fuera de su alcance, ya que se burlaba de ellos, sus caras mirando la tierra era su derrota. Por que el zorro monstruoso todavía vivía, mientras que su Yondaime estaba muerto._

_Porque si bien ya no parecía tener su forma de gran majestuosidad y parecía que no podía usar muchas de sus facultades a través de su cuerpo humano, vivió aislado, tirado fuera del alcance de todos, debido al decreto que enfureció al Sandaime aprobado por el Concejo de la aldea el cual había sido puesto sobre la gente del pueblo._

_Los espíritus de Zorro eran bien conocidos por ser metamorfos, que podrían asumir la forma que deseaban. Que el demonio decidió llevar el rostro del fallecido Yondaime era simplemente echar sal en la herida-que estaba libre, estaba vivo y que no había nada que los aldeanos de Konoha podían hacer al respecto._


	4. El dolor del que lleva la cara

_**Capitulo I**_

_**El dolor del que lleva la cara de Yondaime **_

Todos los días, el levantarse y observar lo mismo. Todos los días estar solo.

Todos los días, ver cómo los padres o hermanos mayores vinieron a recoger a sus compañeros de clase.

No importa cuánto tiempo esperó, nadie vino por él.

Nadie.

Había sido un ejercicio aleccionador.

Le había preguntado al Sandaime,_ ¿Por qué nadie vino por él?, ¿por qué era diferente de sus compañeros de clase_? El anciano de repente tuvo sus ojos oscuros llenos de piedad, ya que así lo consideraba.

Él aprendió que no tenía padres. Debieron haber muerto durante el ataque de Kyuubi, el día que nació. En cualquier caso, nadie puede estar seguro de quiénes eran.

Pero _por qué _no lo dejan saber de ellos, ¿_por qué_ sin la más mínima idea de sus identidades?

Tal vez lo habían abandonado. No habían muerto, pero _se habían marchado_. Esta idea le llenaba de una tristeza aplastante, abrumadora.

La comprensión de que él estaba completamente _solo_.

El solitario camino lento a casa desde la Academia, las miradas hostiles de los aldeanos sólo subraya la dura verdad.

Con cada día que pasaba, sentía otro pequeño vació en su corazón, el control que tenía sobre sus emociones, cada vez era más tenue, como un carrete de hilo a desentrañar. Un día, se deslizaban de sus manos vendadas, demasiado lejos para nunca reclamarlo. Caería fuera del alcance, siempre más allá del punto de no retorno.

Podía sentir, la fachada de protección que había logrado poner a su alrededor que se estaba debilitando, su fuerza de voluntad vacilante. La anteriormente voz fuerte y decidida en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le insistió durante las muchas veces de que luchara contra la adversidad que había encontrado y había estado creciendo más y más, estaba desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en nada.

La depresión desalentadora se cernía sobre él como una niebla, ya hoy en día, no puede estar dispersa en el olvido.

Sabía que era porque estaba empezando a creer que nada de lo que podía hacer no cambiara nada.

Siempre estaba metido en ese limbo de tortura, ese infierno doloroso, donde estaba condenado.

Era tan irónico, pensó, odiando el hecho de que las ardientes lágrimas amenazaban con empapar sus vendajes, derramar lágrimas de sus ojos era un signo de debilidad, una señal de que finalmente dejó que la _soledad _llegara a él.

Recordó, una tarde de calor abrasador, el sol que golpea con tanta fuerza en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, parecía que el suelo estaba visiblemente candente. Él había mirado, fascinado por el espejismo que podía ver, la imagen del edificio de la Academia ondular debido a que el agua caliente se evaporaba en el suelo.

Había sido sacado de su ensoñación por el fuerte llanto de una muchacha rubia de su clase que desde un tiempo era una de sus pocas amigas, que, evidentemente, sé había raspado sus rodillas, al caer mientras jugaba con algunos de sus compañeros. Había visto como los doctores lo curaban de sus heridas y recordó que siempre llevaba vendas, se acerco a ella y limpio sus heridas de la sangre para que no se infectaran y luego vendo sus rodillas, luego envolvió a la pequeña en un abrazo y la consoló. Esto pareció aplacar el llanto de la chica, sus gemidos fuertes pronto desaparecieron sólo a lo agradable del abrazo, ella gritó lo mucho mejor que se sentía pero miro los vendajes del chico para ver una pequeña sonrisa en él… _me duele_, _Me duele tanto verlo así, ella pensó en su padre que la abrazaba siempre que ella lloraba. _

No podía evitarlo, las palabras ya se derramaban de su boca.

"¿Crees que _eso_ duele? "Es una pregunta simple formulada por una de las tantas instructoras de la academia, pero sabía que la niña rubia no podía oír la indignación y la ira débil debajo de la superficie de su tono de voz neutra.

La pequeña niña rubia vio detrás de ella la expresión maternal de la instructora pero no noto como pasó a transformarse rápidamente en una mueca al ver a su amigo ayudándola, y lo más probable tampoco la audacia de insinuar cobardía por parte de una niña, cualquiera que hubiera visto a los 2 niños hubiera pensado _oh_ con tan solo seis años y ya inocentes enamorados. Pero_ no_, Recordó, para ella y muchos, era sólo un muchacho infantilmente insensible que siempre debía mantenerse aislado de todos, si mas bien una _criatura maligna, el mal que no sólo muestra su total falta de tacto, pero aquí muestra_ humanidad_, Al ayudar y abrazar a una pequeña herida bajo esa observación. _No sé por qué ninguno de ellos pensaba que era algún tipo de entidad insidiosa, pero eso era lo que pensaba de él, de los no tan sutiles comentarios que murmuró que había logrado sacar a los pequeños de su abrazo.

Odiaba la forma en que su corazón dolía como si hubiera sido traspasado con fragmentos de hielo, la mirada fría de la mujer que le envió antes de que ella se alejara con su amiga tomada de la mano. No era ni siquiera una mirada especialmente intensa, pero la manera de mirar de su instructora, sus ojos debajo de las vendas había perdido la calidez ganada en esos momentos y se llenaron de rencor apenas disimulado, la chica rubia se dio vuelta y su calida mirada trato de encontrase con la de su maestra. Él sentía por primera vez como debe ser tener a alguien enterrando un kunai en su costado, retorcerlo lentamente y prolongar aun más su dolor.

El peor dolor no era físico el prácticamente se había acostumbrado a ello, o al menos no tenía por qué ser físico. Tal vez fue porque cada vez que se caía los vendajes se raspaban el solo los tenia que cambiar, a diferencia de los otros niños. Pero sabía que a él, no fue el dolor punzante de una herida que parecía la peor parte.

Era la simple mirada helada, los puñales imaginarios lanzados a su persona, las expresiones de manera transformada sensiblemente cada vez que lo vio, en una de desprecio, de odio y aversión. La mirada que le dijo que lo vieron muy inferior a todos, que era un paria, que le dijo que era un sacrilegio mayor que había sido tan audaz como para atreverse a mostrar su rostro en la luz del día.

Muchas veces, se preguntaba. Justamente _qué _fue lo que le había hecho a los aldeanos y shinobis que habían justificado el no tomarlo en cuenta, las miradas de odio, las miradas incómodas, las madres arrastrando a sus hijos fuera de su camino, para evitar que sean dañados, _corrompidos _por él.

Supuso que podría haber sido halagado con cierto sarcasmo del que pensaban que a sus apenas seis años ya era capaz de tales maquinaciones de astucia.

Se quedo perplejo, de verdad, de cómo esas madres y sus caras hermosas y maternales parecían casi brillar mientras jugaban con sus hijos. Sin embargo, esos rostros mismos podrían girar en el mas frío aspecto de desagrado y disgusto, esos hermosos rostro deformados más allá del reconocimiento, hasta que no se parecían a las expresiones de benevolencia que habían estado usando un segundo atrás, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre él, otro niño de seis años de edad. Era casi aterrador para él, esa transformación.

Reflexionó acerca de qué era lo que lo distingue de los otros niños de su edad, que hizo que todos sientan instintivamente ese resentimiento y disgusto.

Monstruo, le llamaban, lograba escuchar de los notan sutiles susurros.

Se le ocurrió que hablaban a propósito _justo _lo bastante fuerte, murmuraban esas palabras en su presencia, sólo para asegurarse de que tuviese una buena idea de lo que pensaban de él. Era su manera de retorcer el kunai imaginario en su costado, de alguna manera de hacer que su odio y resentimiento hacía él _realmente lograra _lastimarlo, una manera de materializar las dagas imaginarias en algo que realmente le causara dolor.

Estas personas son verdaderamente repugnantes, pensó. _Ellos _eran los verdaderos monstruos. No entendía, simplemente _no podía entender _cómo conciliar que madres y padres sonreía amablemente a sus propios hijos, los hijos de estos podían ser capaces de tal odio insidioso y repulsión hacia él también, al menos su pequeña amiga rubia estaba ahí_, _Que jamás había hecho nada a los pocos niños que había conocido y fue que se asfixió con el cariño de una tierna amistad con una niña.

Incluso aquellos que simplemente hicieron caso omiso de él, le enseñaron como se puede mostrar indiferencia a un extraño, pero con una dureza con la que se consideraría un objeto de aversión extrema.

Se preguntó por qué no salían y gritaban de frente las cosas, salir y gritar todas las palabras hirientes que sabía y querían decir a él, salir a atacarlo directamente, para traducir el odio visceral que tenían a él en acciones reales. Era tentador suponer que no lo odiaban lo suficiente como para realmente querer hacerle daño físicamente.

Pero él lo sabía muy bien. El puro odio desenfrenado en sus expresiones fueron restringidos, sólo se detuvieron por lo que supone debe ser alguna ley o decreto invisible, no porque no lo odiaran hasta ese punto.

Es muy fácil, la primera vez, hizo caso omiso de ellos. Para atribuirlo a que todo el pueblo al mismo tiempo estaba de mal humor, con un día especialmente malo, o que todos despertaron del lado equivocado de la cama en una sincronía perfecta, aunque en alguna parte en el fondo de su mente, lo corroía saber que simplemente estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Es muy fácil, incluso después de que se dio cuenta que el objeto de la ira de los aldeanos era él, hacer caso omiso de ellos, considerado a la mayoría práctica y lastimosamente como individuos ignorantes que no conocen nada mejor, comportarse de forma normal con ellos y fingir él No veo sus miradas hostiles apenas oculta detrás de una sonrisa falsa cuando trataba de comprar algo de comida en un puesto de la aldea, cuando trató de preguntar al profesor de la Academia que lo dejara ir al baño. Para su sorpresa la sonrisa de uno de los profesores era una sonrisa real, en respuesta a la mayoría de sus profesores y sus sonrisas falsas o simplemente asentían con una mirada.

Fue fácil, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta que no importa lo mucho que hablara cortésmente a ellos recibía solo respuestas en un tonó de rudeza, para demostrarles a sus compañeros de clase que tuvieran una percepción completamente falsa de él, nunca cambiaron sus opiniones, la frialdad de sus expresiones no cedió o disminuyo, sólo la tolerancia de su amiga lo mantiene, lo demás esta oculto detrás de su fachada de protección.

Todos estos años mantuvo el control perfecto de este escudo, esperando el día en que no se necesitara usarlo más.

Pero, sin embargo, como un veneno insidioso, el tangible odio que se orienta hacia él ve mermada su resistencia, poco a poco desgastó la fachada de protección que había construido alrededor de sí mismo. Se lo comía a él, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, durante días, semanas, meses, años.

Porque a pesar de las nociones fantásticas que tenían de él ser un monstruo, fue siempre muy humano.

Humano que tenía sentimientos.

Humano en que había un corazón.

Humano en que había lágrimas, y ahora corrían, calientes y pegajosas por los lados de su cara desvendada, su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos incontrolables.

Se maldijo por su debilidad, para finalmente, es lo que les permite acabar con él, aunque él estaba en el santuario familiar de su apartamento, por sí mismo sabía. Estaba seguro de que ellos lo sabían, y que en algún lugar se estaban riendo de que habían logrado corromperle.

Finalmente, su estómago recordó que necesitaba conseguir algo de comida. El refrigerador y los gabinetes vacíos significaba que tendría que salir y enfrentarse a ellos, un pequeño y solitario niño, la figura indefensa recogió algo de dinero que el Sandaime le había dado, así se deslizó fuera de la puerta hacía el pueblo.

Afuera llovía, pero a él no le importaba. Todo así era mejor, como la mayoría de la gente sacó paraguas o corrió a refugiarse. Significaba calles vacías de sus torturadores.

Mientras caminaba, dejando que la lluvia empapará su ropa, ignorando el frío que caló en sus huesos, de hecho, saboreando la sensación de entumecimiento físico debido a sus heridas que imbuidas en él representaban de alguna manera la transferencia de sus emociones, sólo por lo que si eso no significaba que se había sentido dolido por las miradas acusatorias de los pocos aldeanos, los repugnantes comentarios en voz baja que flotaban a su alrededor como una niebla, incapaz de dispersarse.

Podía sentir el mismo como comenzó a temblar, porque las altas temperaturas en el día, Konoha podía ser bastante fría en la noche. Sin embargo, no era ese el asunto. Nunca pareció coger un resfriado o fiebre. De hecho, él sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que eran.

En la lluvia, vio un puesto de ramen iluminado que había frecuentado un par de veces antes. Fue uno de los pocos lugares donde le sirvieron sin esa habitual mirada con sonrisas de plástico o específicamente que el receptor se entere de la falta de sinceridad detrás de ella. En su opinión, el hombre y su hija que tenían el stand eran como Sandaime, probablemente sólo sentían un vago sentido de piedad por él, así que lo toleraba.

Había sido suficiente para él, pero ahora como la máscara estaba cayendo, rota en pedazos, no estaba seguro si aún sería suficiente para impedir que se ahogase en su depresión.

Luego se detuvo en seco, justo cuando estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, una incómoda sensación de náuseas revolvió sus entrañas.

Había un hombre en el stand de ramen, una figura familiar. Llevaba un chaleco de Chunnin, su pelo negro en una cola de caballo.

Sus piernas no se movían. Pudo reconocer al hombre, era uno de los tantos instructores de la Academia. Una imagen de la instructora separándolo de su amiga apareció en su mente, la mirada fría de sus ojos grises lo había atravesado con tanta facilidad su propio ser, la postura hostil y de vigilancia, una mirada que le transmitió odio total a él.

Le temblaban las manos. Él no pudo llegar hasta el stand de ramen, para hacer frente a otra de esas frías miradas, le provocaba tanto dolor mirar al hombre en el stand que seguramente lo rechazaría como la instructora lo había hecho, tanto como el estómago vació, rogando que se llena con una comida caliente. Estaba débil y vulnerable, la fachada que lo protegía terminó por romperse en innumerables pedazos.

Sabía que era un cobarde, él odiaba amargamente de que les había permitido ganar a los aldeanos e instructores de la Academia, pero se dio la vuelta, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Su cuerpo se sentía como un peso de plomo, su corazón se sentía pesado, cada paso parecía requerir un esfuerzo monumental, como si hubiera grilletes encadenados en sus lastimadas piernas, arrastrándose hasta el fondo.

Se las arregló para llegar a su apartamento, y por una vez, el silencio le indico que no era un bienvenido ahí, respiro la fealdad que se encontró a fuera, pero un frío recordatorio le dijo que como siempre no había nadie.

Nadie le importara, nadie le esperara. Se le ocurrió cuán pobremente las paredes fueron pintadas, de repente parecía más consciente de la pintura descascarada, las grietas en las paredes, el crujido de los armarios, el lamentable estado de su apartamento con la soledad y el frío parecía aún más pronunciado.

Parecía triste en su estado ruinoso, una prisión sin vida y desolado, de las que él era el único ocupante, una metáfora precisa de la situación de su propia vida.

Nunca se sintió más solo, como se arrastró debajo de una delgada manta, tratando de ignorar el dolor sordo de su estómago.

Sintió las lágrimas y volvió a pensar en el hombre y la mujer sin rostros que habían sido sus padres. ¿Por qué lo dejaron? La misma deplorable cuestión se presentó una vez más en su mente.

La idea de que podría haber sido abandonado llego nuevamente a él de que sus padres tuvieron que hacer esa _elección_ terrible. Sintió las lagrimas caer aun más al ver los edificios desde su ventana.

Estaba enojado, furioso con ellos, por haberlo abandonado. Por dejarlo sin el menor indicio en cuanto a su identidad, ni siquiera fragmentos de fotografías, ni recuerdos a los que podía aferrarse. Ni siquiera un nombre o una cara, de modo que al menos en su mundo de sueños, podía imaginar que sonreía y jugaba junto a ellos en el parque.

Los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, por su crueldad por condenarlo a esa vida, para enfrentar a todo el mundo por sí mismo.

Crueldad absoluta.

Sin embargo, la rabia era una sensación de vacío desoladora, teñida de soledad. Una sensación de vacío y depresión. Por todos los que lo odiaban, más que cualquier otra cosa, sabía que deseaba que el hombre y la mujer desconocidos estuvieran aquí ahora, con sus brazos alrededor de él, consolándolo.

Estaba tan cansado de su soledad, cansado de esta farsa. Cansado de todo y todos.

Se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

En algún lugar, dentro de él, la semilla de un odio oscuro y frío hizo su aparición.

Mitsuki tarareaba la misma canción alegre mientras arreglaba los papeles sobre su mesa de profesor, mientras observaba los archivos de los estudiantes de la Academia. Le encantaba su trabajo en la Academia, era su amor y su mayor alegría la de enseñar a las futuras generaciones de ninjas que serían la esperanza de Konoha, como Sandaime-sama lo había llamaba, cuando se hizo hincapié en la importante función de docente ella misma repetía en asegurar el futuro de la aldea, pensó, con no menos orgullo.

Bueno, hubo una pequeña advertencia. _Bastante _pequeña, en realidad. Frunció el ceño, sus pensamientos se fueron a oscuras cuando vio el niño rubio de ojos vendados que se sentaba en la primera fila.

Si sólo esa criatura abominable no estuviera en mi clase, pensó sombríamente. El descaro y la audacia de ese monstruo enfermo.

El cabello rubio y ojos ocultos bajo tiras de vendas sus rasgos coincidían exactamente con el 4º Hokage, era una absoluta parodia hecha por el zorro demonio, atreverse a usar la cara del Cuarto Hokage, como una forma de _reírse _del sacrificio de su amado líder de la manera más repugnante. Es profundamente perturbador para ella, ver la cara del joven Yondaime siendo usado por el monstruo que todos sabían era realmente detrás de una máscara, y despertó una furia helada en ella en la audacia del demonio para desempeñar esa repugnante y perversa broma.

Cada vez que tuvo la desgracia de tener la vista sobre él, solo quería nada más que destruir la sonrisa burlona del muchacho que siempre llevaba en su rostro.

Nunca dejó a su ira controlarla, la forma en que el monstruo se _atrevió a _caminar libremente entre las personas cuyas familias habían resultado muertas o heridas por su ataque. Se acordó de sus padres, el hombre siempre sonriente con ella y la mujer que había sido su vida, a quien había tan cruelmente arrebatado la noche de su ataque.

Se perturbó en la forma en que Sandaime parecía a gusto con el zorro demonio, la facilidad con que creía que el muchacho era sólo un contenedor, en lugar de ser efectivamente la reencarnación del Kyuubi. ¿No era claro a la vista de todos? Los espíritus de zorro siempre fueron tramposos, después de todo.

Era tan parecido el Kyuubi al Yondaime, siempre fiel a su carácter malicioso. La forma en que el muchacho siempre parecía afectado por las miradas hostiles de los aldeanos hacía el, como si sólo el agua rodara hacia atrás en los ríos.

Obviamente era, porque _disfrutaba _de ella, era sólo una gran y enferma _broma _a ellos, aprovechando siempre la buena voluntad del Sandaime, la manera de moverse entre los aldeanos, el baile más allá de su alcance debido al decreto que había puesto sobre el pueblo el Hokage que prometió castigos severos para quien se atreviera a levantar la mano contra el demonio o de hablar de la verdadera naturaleza del niño.

Es cierto que el chico no había hecho daño a nadie, al menos que ella no conocía, pero sabía mejor. El zorro estaba mintiendo, burlándose de los aldeanos, y para garantizar a los ancianos seniles del Consejo de que había sido tan sumamente estúpidos al llegar a un acuerdo con la mala decisión del Hokage, ella sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. Un día, iba a revelar su verdadero yo, ella lo sabía.

Los bigotes que adornan la cara del niño, ¿no era un signo de que el era el mismo demonio?

Sabía que muchos odiaban la manera descarada del demonio desfilando por el pueblo, justo fuera de su alcance. Pero solo una vez se le levanto la mano a la forma humana del zorro, sólo porque se era como un insulto y deshonra absoluta el ser ejecutado o condenado por los dirigentes de la aldea por agredir al demonio.

Su boca apretada en una delgada línea, como se dio la vuelta desde la pizarra en la que había escrito la teoría sobre los diferentes sellos de manos, pudo ver que el insolente demonio yacía con la cabeza sobre la mesa, obviamente durmiendo. El demonio, sin duda no necesita dormir, sólo le gustaba jugar deliciosamente con las mentes más débiles, eso a ella le cae demasiado mal.

"Uzumaki!" Ella gritó, apenas capaz de ocultar el veneno en su voz.

El zorro demonio levanto la cabeza con calma mientras sus vendas se soltaban y caían sobre su pupitre, la habitual sonrisa maliciosa extrañamente estaba ausente. Algo roía a Mitsuki su intuición no la engañaba.

Recordó la afectada cara triste del demonio cuando ella lo había mirado fríamente, cuando se atrevió a recoger curar y abrazar a una de las niñas de su clase. Ella firmemente conectaba este hecho a que el demonio estaba corrompiendo a una niña para así en el futuro poder tener asquerosos cachorros demoníacos, ella no caería en cualquiera de los trucos del Kyuubi.

"¿Qué sensei?" -Preguntó con voz totalmente carente de inflexión, como la quieta y calmada superficie del lago. Sin embargo, las corrientes subterráneas malévolas eran inconfundibles, como una tormenta justo debajo de la superficie.

Por un instante conecto con los ojos fríos del muchacho, afilados trozos de vidrio, totalmente llenos de falsa calidez, al menos como parte de su ilusión en el pasado.

Profundamente asustada. Mitsuki se encontró con sus manos temblando un poco, sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho había obtenido la atención de 2 de sus compañeras sentadas más atrás de donde se ubicaba el chico y ella de toda la clase, todos los niños habían dejado sus conversaciones y miraban con curiosidad a su sensei.

"A-atención," ella dijo con temor.

Era como una perfecta máscara, su rostro completamente carente de cualquier expresión. Sin embargo, podía ver lo inhumano, frío, la animosidad profundamente aterradora que bailaban en esos ojos, la furia terriblemente aterradora que parecía apenas contenerse, que atrapó su mirada. Se sentía un sentido absoluto de terror florecer en su interior.

La siniestra, sonrisa burlona del zorro demonio utilizada a diario no estaba, solo el enojo más profundo que palidece todo lo que provocaba antes en comparación.

Ahora esa sonrisa parecía benigna, en contraste con la figura llena de malevolencia pura que enfrenta ahora.

Entonces, el zorro demonio tomo sus vendas y procedió a vendar sus ojos y dejar el acostumbrado espacio para ver, pero esa adulterada mirada vacía llena de malicia le heló hasta la médula de sus huesos. Había desaparecido casi en un instante, la nueva imagen de que llevaba el demonio, los aterradores ojos de una incontrolable tormenta, dejando seguro que no se había imaginado todo ¿esos son realmente los ojos de un demonio?.

Las cuencas vacías de emoción en su rostro, la expresión sin vida le daba miedo, sólo una máscara para la maldad y el odio que ahora se había desatado tras él.

Estaba temblando de miedo y de un terror consumado que nunca había conocido.

_Estos _eran los verdaderos ojos de un monstruo_._


End file.
